Alienators the evolution returns
by Crystal Eye Lucy Mai
Summary: Three years after the defeat of the genus we hear of a story of a hero.


Alienators the evolution returns

Three years after the defeat of the genus the Alienators have each gone their separate ways, however theses heroes have not forgotten about the past. A wound will heal but a scar is forever.

Lucy POV

It was dark, I could only see a few silhouettes. They looked like those of trees, I heeded towards on for cover when I heard a noise. I felt a breeze on my shoulder, it was warm and humid. I suddenly realized that this breeze was not natural, I spun around to see a shadow move to my right. I looked to my right and a shadow move on my left; every time I tried to look at it, it would move away. Terror was gradually climbing, my pulse accelerated and I felt sweat on my forehead; a voice pierced the darkness.

"Human...you are one who defeated us, now you shall pay for your offence! You shall be the first to witness our wrath!" I knew that voice all to well...Scopes.

I don't know what pushed me to do it, but I ran. As I tried to get away from the voice a tree appeared in front of me, I stopped and saw that it had red glowing eyes. I tried to run in an other direction but was confronted with an other tree, I began to panic. I could hear Scopes behind me. Suddenly I felt a soft ball of fur touch my hand followed by a pur and a miaow. The world began to disappear the voice stopped, the only sound I could hear was the pur. A room began to materialize, I realized that I was in my room and that the pur was my pet kitten Mittens. I sighed a sigh of relief, it was just a dream. I gently stroked Mittens who was falling asleep in my arms, thank goodness I adopted that kitten. A few months back I began to realize how lonely I was and decided that since there was nobody I could get a pet. I chose her because as soon as I put my fingers in between the bars of her cage, she licked them ,purred and rubbed herself against them. It was love at first sight for both of us.

I looked my clock ,4:08 am it read, I had to be up in an hour and I knew I would not get to sleep again. I got up and looked at my desk, paperwork was scattered all over it.

" Well, it's not going to file itself Lucy so you might as well just get on with it." I sometimes spoke out loud to compensate for the fact that I had no one to have a conversation with, as I sat down mittens jumped up on my lap and fell back to sleep. That kitten would sometimes fall asleep in a box of tissues, exactly when I would be in a rush. I would find her and decide to forgive her seeing how cute she was and besides, she is only a kitten.

After half an hour I had finished all of the filing and decided to get up and dressed, the military never complain if you turn up early.

After I had gotten dressed, eaten some food and fed Mittens I went out to check on my motorcycle. I turned the key in the ignition and (predictably) it didn't start. I was glad I woke up early, the base was twenty minutes walk away when I walked quickly. I ran back in my apartment, grab my bag and decided to jogg to warm up a little. Glen canyon was still sleeping, the sun hadn't risen and would not do so for a few hours. The night air was surprisingly cold for July, being in the middle of the desert meant that the day was unbearably hot and the night quite chilly. However having lived in Hong-Kong for 12 years this was not a huge problem for me, it was just a minor discomfort.

I didn't walk to work very often, the last time was probably three years ago. I jumped as I heart a gunshot and heard the all too familiar "crack! BANG!" I jumped onto my stomach with my hands on my head until I heard someone yell that they saw a mountain Lion. Ok, I sometimes get compared to animals but this is overdoing it a little.

"CEASE FIRE!" I barked in my best military voice. I heard an "Oops" followed by "Let's get out of here". I wasn't planning on a pursuit so I stood up, brushed myself off and carried on as if nothing had happened. Honestly, those idiots should not be armed I mean you have to admit that that was a close one. I carried on walking, I stopped; I realized that I was standing next to the Alienators base. The memories hit my like a wall, a few tears flowed into my eyes and down onto my cheeks. Of course the team breaking up wasn't unexpected to me, but I don't know why but it hurt a lot more than I expected. Those people were my friends, some of the few friends I have. I looked at the old place and decided to move on, after all there's no use crying over a glass of spilt milk. I wiped away the tears and moved on. "Well done Lucy, I know it's not easy but you have to let it go." My conscious told me, I wanted to sit down and cry. I hated this feeling, the feeling of knowing that you have to let go of the things you love the most , yet I have encountered it many times in my life. The first time was when I was twelve, I moved away from China to the United-States with my father. It tore me apart and I remember it as if it were yesterday though it was thirteen years ago. My mother was taking me out to the new year's celebration, I was dressed in my best kimono. We admired the decoration that had been put up, my dad who was from New York had refused to come along with us. As we came onto the main avenue my mother stopped an looked at the signal, it said that we could cross. My mother being the cautious type looked anyway, we began walking. As we came to the middle of the road a truck came speeding towards us. The next thing I knew I was on the ground around five feet from the truck, but my mom was no more. I cried for three day, my dad did nothing to help me . I hated him. I hated him even more when he told me that we were moving to New York, I ran away from home a day before leaving but was caught before the end of the night.

I arrived at the military base with ten minutes to spare, a few of my colleagues greeted me. I headed towards the secretarie's office to drop off the files I had filed this morning, after having dropped them off I went to the general meeting area and stood in line along with Martin. She was one of my few friends here, she understood me a lot better than anybody did.

"Hey Lieutenant how you doing today?" she asked with a kind smile. I smile back and told her that I was good. She was about to ask what was wrong when general Woodmen and the other high ranks came in,"phew" I had forgotten that Anna could read people like books. The announcements started, I ignored them all except the last one, we were going to receive new dog-tags. Mine was scratch and bent so badly that I coulndn't read it. I noticed Major Kenzie coming in between the rows, everybody hated her. I whispered to Anna the Major pain in the behind was coming up behind us. The next thing I knew there was a horrible wipping sound and a searing pain down my back, I flinched but I didn't make a sound.

"What was that Mai?" She said preparing her belt again.

"I was clearing my throat Major" I didn't react to it, she was furious at me. She brought her belt back to prepare an other strike, I prepared for the pain again.

"That will do Major!" General Woodmen yelled, she gave me a glare and I returned it. I'll tell you, she would not have a chance against me in the dojo, of course I've never had the chance to do that and besides revenge is beneath my dignity. General Woodmen looked at me in an annoyed way.

"I'm in big trouble" I said to Anna discreetly, the lash hurt a lot more than I showed. I hoped that I would be allowed to see the medic or at least have a look at it. Major Kenzie was coming back towards us, she stopped looked at me and kept going.

" I hate her, I hate her, I hate her" I screamed inside my head, I was close to losing my mind. I breathed in deep breaths to calm myself, the announcements had finished and we were dismissed.

"Don't let that overbearing brute get on your nerves, she only wants a reaction from you." Anna told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Has my uniform torn?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and I think you're bleeding" Anna said looking worried now. I sighed and headed towards the medical room, I felt a pain in my foot. I looked up to see Kenzie smiling and walking away from me,

"HEY KENZIE IF YOU HAD ANY GUTS YOU WOULD FACE ME DIRECTLY YOU COWARD!" Oh no why did I do that? And to make matters worse she turned around and came up to me, she stopped about a foot away from me.

"I can hit you again you know little Lulu" at that point I was close to losing my temper and hitting her, I held myself back.

" That's Lieutenant" I wasn't about to say anything smart or offensive because general Woodmen was behind her, I did feel kind of sorry for her when she said:

"You are just a sulky bitch who can't even decide on her own name that is as nice as poodle sick!" She turned around and bumped into the General.

" Major Kenzie, Lieutenant Mai, I want both of you in my office,NOW!" Not good was my first thought. I graoned.


End file.
